fnaf_the_novelfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy Fazbear
Freddy Fazbear is one of five animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. He is an alternate counterpart of Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's and the mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The Silver Eyes Before he was Freddy, he was a young boy (unnamed) who attended his friend's birthday party at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. At the party, he and four children were visited by a Spring Bonnie suit, one of the two animatronics from Fredbear's Family Diner ( William Afton in the suit). He lured them into a back room where he brutally murdered them and hid their corpses inside animatronics. The children's spirits remained trapped in the animatronics. In 1995, The family restaurant Charlie's father once owned now an incomplete shopping mall has been built in the restaurant's place, but upon further investigation, the friends discover the restaurant is still standing, and the mall has been built around it. After breaking in, Charlotte and her friends explore the abandoned restaurant and find that the animatronic mascot characters - Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny and Chica the Chicken, which was built by Charlie's father - have been left behind. The next day, Charlie and her friends attend the scholarship's launch ceremony at their old school, where Michael's parents give a speech about him. Afterward, John confesses to Charlie that he remembers seeing a strange person in a yellow Freddy costume at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on the day of Michael's death, and he now suspects this person was Michael's killer. That night, Charlie, Jessica, John, and Carlton return to the restaurant, accompanied by their friends Lamar, Marla, and her 11-year-old brother Jason. They discover the still-functioning control panel which makes the robots move, and Charlie finds a fourth robot - Foxy the Pirate Fox - which cuts her arm with its hook. The next morning, haunted by recent events, Charlie tells John that before moving to Hurricane her father owned another restaurant called Fredbear's Family Diner, which featured two performing robots, yellow versions of Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie the Bunny. William reveals that the robots are possessed by the vengeful ghosts of his victims, and boasts that they will hunt down and kill any intruders. The group tries to hide in a party room, but all four robots corner them. After Golden Freddy from Fredbear's Family Diner, which Charlie realizes is possessed by Michael's ghost. The Golden Freddy allows them to leave, and Chief Burke arrives to search for the missing Officer Dunn. William attacks in the yellow Bonnie costume, but Charlie activates its spring locks, killing him. As the robots drag William's corpse away, Chief Burke escorts everyone out of the mall. The friends go their separate ways, and before leaving Hurricane, Charlie visits her father's grave, remembering a happy day she had with him. Twisted Ones Freddy along with the other withered animatronics helps fight William (now Springtrap) and his Twisted Animatronics. Trivia *Fredbear appears very similar to Freddy. Some had believed he was a golden version of Freddy, thus his name. However, he and Freddy are two different characters, as shown in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Gallery SurvivalLogbook2.png Five nights at freddys the silver eyes.jpg FreddyFilesPL.jpg FreddyStare.jpg FreddyFiles.jpg FNAF The Silver Eyes.jpg Die silbernen augen.jpg Silver eyes polish cover.jpg FNAFTheSilverEyes.jpg Withered freddy.png|Withered Freddy 41CSGzEW1LL.jpg|Twisted Freddy Category:Classics Category:Animatronics Category:Antagonists Category:Characters